Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing circuits.
Description of the Related Art
A radio-frequency (RF) power amplification module may receive an input signal and produce an output signal as an amplified (and/or filtered) version of the input signal. Because of nonlinearities in the components of the RF power amplification module, the RF power amplification module may, in response to an input signal at a fundamental frequency, produce an output signal having energy at harmonics of the fundamental frequency. Measuring these harmonics in a test environment may be difficult due to the relative weakness of the signal at the harmonic frequencies.